The present invention relates to an apparatus to deter birds and animals from roosting on boat decks and other surface areas.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Problems arising with bird droppings are well known in cities and especially on the sea with boat decks. Attempts have been made with acoustic defenders. Most of these defenders use ultrasonic sound which is not effective (birds don't hear in the ultrasonic frequency range) and other animals like dogs are negatively affected from this sound. Boat owners often use ropes or wires spanned over deck to prevent birds from sitting down. Beside the fact that it takes a lot of time to apply these ropes after landing it takes the same amount of time to remove the wires and leave the harbor. Another approach involves flags which rotate by wind. If there are heavy wind conditions the flags may get damaged, and at calm wind conditions the flags do not work.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.